Of Failed Plans and Utter Bizarreness
by janrea
Summary: A plan, heartbreak and a whole lot of Drama—during and after Rachel Berry's most extravagant party ever.


**Title:** Of Failed Plans and Utter Bizarreness.

**Pairing:** Slight Klaine

**Summary:** A plan, heartbreak and a whole lot of Drama—during and after Rachel Berry's most extravagant party ever.

**Warnings:** Spoilers for BIOTA! A whole lot of bromance, drama, and general crack….? Some light swearing.

**Author's Note:** I don't even know…! Just something that clawed its way out after watching the promo for BIOTA. Second Klaine fic, hope you guys like it~ This one is more Kurt-centric though.

"Okay! I think that's enough!" Kurt shouted amidst the catcalls and cheers from the New Direction girls in the room. Blaine and Rachel parted with a sounding smack, and Kurt was clapping his hands along with everyone else in the room, a grin on his face.

But Finn wasn't fooled. He had heard the small tremor in Kurt's voice, and the unmistakable tremble of his lips. Then there was the fact that Kurt's grin was strained at the edges, his blue-grey eyes shimmering and sparkling in a way that wasn't contributed by excitement like how the other New Direction members in attendance were hammered with alcohol and their eyes gleaming unsteadily as they enjoyed themselves in the euphoria and adrenaline rush that the party, booze and games provided.

Blaine and Rachel were still sharing an incomprehensible look, and although Finn felt a stab of jealousy at seeing Rachel kiss another guy, he was more concerned about his now step-brother to bother analyzing why he was feeling possessive over Rachel. He reckoned that Kurt was more important now, seeing that Blaine was in fact returning the hazy, smoldering looks that Rachel was fixing him across the tiny circle that they had formed, and Kurt's smile and attempt at nonchalance looked so forced and painful that Finn's heart went out to the guy.

He knew about Kurt's crush on Blaine of course, he _is_ Kurt's brother now, and he's supposed to know about these things. And god knows Kurt has talked about him enough times that even Finn had no problems picking up the signs. And if him seeing Rachel, his _ex-girlfriend_, kiss another guy was like getting a sucker punch to his ribs, he could only imagine how Kurt would have felt seeing the guy he was positively in love with kiss a girl mere inches away from his face and looking all the world as if he had decided 'screw the fact that I'm gay, I'm so enjoying this'.

Finn may be stupid and insensitive at times, but if he cares about a person, he notices things with a vivid clarity. Kurt is his family now, and Finn feels positively awful on his behalf as Blaine stands up in the midst of Brittany kissing Sam and crosses over the room, plopping down beside Rachel and swinging his arm across her shoulders, both of them giggling madly, showing how absolutely drunk they were.

Finn narrows his eyes and glares at Blaine's hand on Rachel's shoulder for a moment, but then his eyes rivet back to Kurt and the sight he sees makes him swallow down the lump that formed in his throat.

Kurt looks as though someone has just told him that all the fancy designers have decided to stop making their clothes and that his wardrobe had been destroyed in a blazing fire in the same sentence. And what really bums Finn out even more was the resigned look on Kurt's face. And that's just not right, man. Kurt is the strongest, most determined and confident person Finn has ever known. But now he just looked every bit the small, fragile and insecure teenager in the midst of a nasty heart break.

And dude, taking a line from Kurt—He just can't rock that look.

Finn blanches as he takes a swig from the bottle of whiskey on his hand. He wasn't drunk, far from it in fact, but he figured that he needed some liquid courage to get through what he had just seen.

He had only ever seen Kurt looking so worn up and damaged twice before—once, when his father was in a coma, and the second time was when Kurt told them he would be transferring.

Finn had felt equally helpless on both times, and the feeling left a nasty taste in his mouth and a dreadful churning in his stomach, like he had eaten too many leftover grilled cheesus in one go. It was not a nice feeling, and Finn hated it, hated that he could do nothing to help Kurt at all.

The 'Spin the Bottle' game was in full swing now, and Kurt had just gone quiet as he looked down at his hands. Finn quickly turned his eyes away, and met Puck's from where he was sitting beside Rachel.

Puck looked at him, turned to look at Rachel with a frown on his face, turned to look at Kurt, and after a moment of analyzing, formed a deep scowl on his face, then turned back to glare at Blaine—who was laughing at Artie kissing Mike—with a stare so intense and angry that Finn was kind of surprised Blaine didn't spontaneously burst up in flames. He then turned back towards Finn, a trademark Puckerman-Badass look on his face, and gave Finn a scrunch of his lips and a tilt of his head towards Rachel's kitchen. Finn nodded back with a small smirk on his face, and they both got up at the same time and walked off.

Finn could vaguely hear Santana's yell of "Where the hell do you guys think you're going?" and Rachel's answering: "The game must go ON regardless of any sudden circumstances, Santana, now SPIN THE GODDAMN BOTTLE!", but he just swiftly made his way into the kitchen, not bothering to answer.

Puck was already inside, and Finn was about to shut the door when he realized it was being blocked by Sam, Artie and Mike. Finn raised an eyebrow at the three of them, and while Sam gave back an equally challenging glare (they still haven't been quite on good terms after the Quinn debacle), Mike pushed the wheelchair in as Artie muttered a firm, and slightly slurred: "Sam and Finn, stop. Just get in and close the damn door."

Sam grunted something under his breath which Finn was sure wasn't English, but broke his staring contest with him and moved to lean on the counter beside Puck. Finn quickly shut the door, fearing that the girls would suddenly come barging in.

Leaning back against it, Finn looked at his four other team mates in front of him. While Mike and Sam looked quite sober, Artie was visibly shaking off the effects of alcohol. Finn couldn't figure out Puck, since the guy was quite wild back in the living room just now, but Finn knew Puck and his tolerance for alcohol well enough to guess that Puck was just giving a show back there and wasn't really drunk. They remained silent for a moment, until Puck broke the silence with his usual subtlety of a raging bull. And wow, Finn thought, if the sarcasm and big words wasn't a sign that he had been living with Kurt for almost three months now.

"What the hell, dude! I thought that Blaine-dude was supposed to be gay like Kurt?" Puck hissed, his eyes blazing with a rarely seen degree of anger.

Finn frowned. "I don't know man. He's definitely gay, Kurt told me that the last time I asked."

"Then what the fuck is with him and Berry sucking their faces off each other just now?" Puck growled, a hand running through his Mohawk, a sure sign that the dude was frustrated.

And Finn was feeling pretty much the same too. He didn't understand. Blaine was gay. That means he likes guy. That means he shouldn't like girls. He should have been awkward kissing a girl. He should want to kiss another gay dude like Kurt. But it's all wrong! Blaine actually looked as if he enjoyed the kiss and wanted more hetero-and-definitely-not-gay action, and Kurt looked as though he just saw his favorite puppy being ran over by his own car!

This is not cool. And while Finn is confused about many things, this was one thing he wasn't confused about.

Artie was the next to chime in. "Did you guys see Kurt's face? Man, that's all kinds of hell wrong!"

Mike kept his silence, but nodded silently in agreement.

"So what the hell are we going to do? I may not have known Kurt for long, but he is still one of us ND guys, and by the power of Eywa he shouldn't be miserable because of such a jerk." It was Sam who spoke, and while Finn didn't know what 'Eh-wa' is, and he still kind of had a rivalry with the guy because of Quinn, he appreciated the guy's sincerity in standing up and caring about his little baby-brother. Even though Finn knew that Kurt was older than him, but hey, he was taller, and stronger, and Kurt looks _pale_ and _small_ and about to burst into _tears_ in Rachel's living room, so it definitely automatically makes him the big brother.

And Big Brothers _always_ protect their siblings.

"Righteous, dude." Artie agreed, and rolled over to fist bump with Sam. "Kurt is like a bro to me too, and ain't no guy is supposed to bring him down like that!"

Puck smirked, his hands stuck in his jeans pocket, and he flashed a feral grin before saying: "Totally right. I don't care nothing 'bout this preppy-school Garblers dude if he hurts our boy Kurt." He fell silent for a moment before saying: "I hated it like _crap_ when there was nothing we could do while Kurt left for that stupid school, but at least if we can, we must protect him, even from stupid, insensitive guys that doesn't deserve him and breaks his heart. The guy doesn't look right being depressed man, that's just _wrong_."

Finn grins at all of them, feeling a sudden overwhelming pride and happiness at seeing all of them standing here with him, being equally concerned for Kurt. And he was feeling kind of good and proud of himself too, because he knew that he hadn't been that good of a brother and friend to Kurt before.

Then Mike suddenly said: "It was already depressing enough to see Kurt wearing uniforms; the guy doesn't deserve this any much more on top of it all. We have to cheer him up." And he frowned and twisted up his face in a grimace as if the thought of Kurt stuck in the same set of clothes was too appalling to imagine.

Finn, Puck, Sam and Artie stared at Mike for a moment, than they all broke out in similar grins and chuckles, forming into a tight circle as they slapped each other's backs.

With a plan in mind, they simultaneously fist bumped each other in the middle of their formed circle, each with matching sets of smiles on their face.

As Finn smiled and they made their way out of the kitchen, he couldn't help but think how unusual life was that the New Direction guys actually found and formed unity in Rachel Berry's kitchen in the middle of a supposedly wild party.

And well, the party was about to get even wilder.

~KxB~

Kurt was abso-freaking-lutely sober.

And he hated himself for that.

But ever since the horrid and disgusting incident of getting alcohol poisoning and vomiting on 's shoes, Kurt had sworn himself off alcohol, and even Rachel's party can't sway his determination.

But now, more than ever, Kurt wished that he hadn't taken that stupid oath to himself just so he could get hopelessly drunk and then maybe he could erase the image of Blaine sucking face with Rachel in front of him. He couldn't even look away, despite the horror and gut wrenching feeling of heartbreak, and Kurt never thought that he would be feeling like this a second time, and if he thought the GAP-slash-Jeremiah-debacle was horrible, this was even worse.

Blaine enjoyed it. He actually enjoyed kissing Rachel Berry. But the person wasn't the point, anyway.

Blaine had enjoyed kissing a _girl_.

And the drunken whisper of _"I think I may be bisexual."_ against Kurt's ear didn't help matters at all.

Kurt felt as though his heart had been forcibly ripped out, tore apart, stamped on and burned away into ashes as Blaine then moved away and went to sit and flirt with Rachel. Kurt wasn't even jealous of Rachel; he just felt this hollow, empty feeling in his chest, choking him up. And yet his mind went on autopilot and he was still laughing, clapping and cheering along with everyone.

Kurt hated this fake façade. But he just can't stop. As much as he wanted to storm out of the room with a diva-esque flair, he was just rooted to the spot he sat on, unable to think and unable to act.

It was a horrible feeling. And Kurt had never felt so useless or hated the fact that he was a guy _and_ gay more than the time that he had a crisis with his dad and went on a freaking Mellencamp riot.

He wouldn't cry, he couldn't. It was the last shred of dignity he had left and he wasn't about to let it up.

He thinks Mercedes knows that something is wrong with him, if the pity glances thrown at him across the room was any indication, but she too was swept up in the craziness of the party and Kurt didn't want to spoil her chance of having a good time. He knew Mercedes would abandon the party and comfort him if he showed any indication of how horrible he felt, but Kurt won't make her choose.

He was strong enough to endure Karofsky and the bulling for so long, he must be able to endure this party right? Kurt gulped down a mouthful of diet coke that he had on his hand, his head tilted up and his eyes burning as he tried to blink away the sudden tears that welled in his eyes and the feeling of self-pity and heart ache that coursed through his veins.

As he finally managed to get a grip on his feelings, and cheered on for a Santana and Rachel kiss, someone plopped down beside him. Glancing sideways, he was slightly alarmed to see that Puck had chosen to sit with him.

All the New Direction guys had suddenly stormed out of the living room ten minutes ago and went into the kitchen. Kurt figured that they must have something planned out, but the sudden feeling of being abandoned was not what he had expected. Even though he never imagined it, he missed the ND guys just as much as he missed the girls. And while he was still pretty well acquainted with the girls through messaging, Skypes and mall-trips, he felt as though he was losing his connection with the guys. And their action just even more vividly reminded him of the fact that he's really not included as one of them anymore. Kurt knew it was perhaps more melodramatic thinking on his part, and that it wasn't the guys fault that they didn't know Kurt actually missed them and wanted to spend time and be involved with them, but this, coupled with Blaine, filled Kurt with such a strong feeling of betrayal and being left behind that he found himself feeling utterly depressed and morose.

Not that anyone will know, seeing that Kurt hid it quite well.

But now Puck's sitting beside him, and flashing him such a friendly grin that for one moment, Kurt wondered what's wrong with the guy.

The guys came back to the room, and Finn unceremoniously plopped himself on the other side of Kurt, while Artie rolled his wheelchair directly opposite him. Sam sat down beside Rachel, and Kurt didn't miss the glare Sam sent at Rachel and Blaine's direction, so he wondered what it was about. But he didn't have time to ponder as someone playfully ruffled his hair and he gave a small yelp as his hands went up to smack away the sinful hand.

Mike merely wiggled his fingers playfully at him and went to sit down directly opposite Sam and beside Brittany. Kurt gave him the best bitch-look he could muster, and for some odd reason, Mike merely grinned even wider, as if he was pleased that Kurt has got his diva attitude on.

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. What have the guys been doing in the kitchen? They were all behaving so oddly that Kurt wondered if they were all drunk and out of their minds, but all of them looked quite sober, so Kurt just frowned perplexedly and look around at their now reshuffled circle.

Beside Puck was Quinn, followed by Brittany, Mike, Santana, Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Sam, Rachel, Blaine and then Finn. Lauren was sitting at the sideline behind Tina as she had decided that she wasn't going to kiss some loser just because of some stupid bottle.

Kurt looked around the circle as the girls squirmed around and got used to their new position. He noticed that Finn was sitting as far away from Blaine as possible, and he wondered if it was because Finn was angry that Blaine kissed Rachel. The thought of the kiss made Kurt feel down again, and he took another drink of his coke. Finn must have sensed that something was wrong with him, because he poked Kurt's side and made a silly face at him.

Despite feeling like crap, Kurt giggled at the foolish gesture, and it made him feel better somehow.

With everyone settled down, Mercedes leaned forward to place the bottle, seeing that she was the one who was kissed Brittany just now, and was required to spin it. Kurt braced himself. So far he had been lucky, and the bottle had only pointed to him twice by Brittany and Tina. The two times he had spun, he had been lucky too, it had pointed to Mercedes and Quinn, and he had given both of them a small peck on the lips.

But now with the guys back in the game and seated so evenly distributed within the circle, it up the chances that the guys would get Kurt or vice versa. He so did not want to think about what would happen then, and it wasn't something to look forward to. The guys would definitely freak out if that happened.

For one brief moment, Kurt wondered if he should pull himself out of the game. But before he had the chance to voice his opinion, a hand landed just on top of his knee and squeezed gently. Turning to his right, he looked dumbly at Puck, feeling a bit shell-shocked that the self-proclaimed Puckzilla actually willingly touched him, something that had never happened before besides the times when Puck would push him or throw him into the dumpsters.

Puck was grinning lasciviously, and he said to Kurt: "Can't wait to show off my fantastic moves, pity Zizes isn't in the game, I could _so_ win her over with my awesome abs and mad kissing skills." Waggling his eyebrow in a ridiculous manner, Puck continued: "It should be fun, yeah, Kurt. Looking forward to some action here, princess."

Kurt blinked. As uncouth as the words coming out of Puck's mouth were, his eyes were warm and gentle, as though they were seeking imploringly for Kurt to stay like a helpless puppy. Kurt almost chortled at that image—Puck, a small adorable puppy? There must be something wrong with his brain here.

Even as Kurt wondered if drinking too much diet coke had extreme side effects on the brain, his mouth was shooting off a trademark sarcastic remark back at Puck.

"Please. I thought you weren't short on action, so desperate for a kiss, Puck? And _don't_ call me princess." He added in the scathing glare for good measure at the end.

But Puck just laughed and slapped him in the back like they were bros, and Kurt almost bulged his eyes out at the sudden camaraderie between them. Beside him, Finn laughed along, obviously hearing their conversation, and swung an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Come on, Kurt, this will be fun!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but grin at the child like enthusiasm both Puck and Finn were showing. His eyes caught onto Sam's and the blond grinned back at him and gave him a thumb up.

_Holy Gaga, what's wrong with the guys tonight? _Kurt can't help but wonder. They have never been so openly friendly with him before. Yet Kurt would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling flattered and enjoying this sudden change immensely. He had thought that the only guy friends he would have were the ones at Dalton, but he still wasn't as close to them as he was with the ND guys, so it's a welcome change. And speaking of his guy friends, Kurt chanced a look at Blaine.

His crush was still clinging onto Rachel, but he was looking over Kurt's way and there was an indescribable look on his face, as though he was thinking and evaluating something over. Kurt raised an eyebrow questioningly back at him, but before he could see what Blaine's reaction was, Finn distracted him by curling in his arm around his neck and pulling him until his face was half buried in Finn's chest.

Kurt squeaked. "Finn Hummel-Hudson! What the hell are you doing?" His arms were flailing about as he tried to push himself off, but Finn was too strong.

"Aww, don't be like that, you look kinda distracted, and you just missed Mercedes' most awesome kiss with Puck!" Finn actually pouted at him.

Kurt attempted a glare at his step-brother, but Finn only gave a nonchalant shrug. Sighing, Kurt just shook his head, shifting slightly into a more comfortable position, seeing that Finn insisted on keeping his arm around his shoulder. Looking back at Blaine, he noticed that the Dalton lead was now frowning at his general direction, looking extremely displeased. Kurt wondered what happened, maybe a disagreement with Rachel?

Turning his attention back into the game, he watched as Puck turned the bottle. The bottle swung rapidly, before slowing down as it swerved in lazy circles around the board, and everyone just watched on with bated breath to see who Puck would get.

The tip of the bottle stopped directly in front of Kurt.

Kurt swore silently in his mind. This was bound to ruin the easy atmosphere of the party. He half expected Finn to push him off, and was genuinely shocked when he heard Puck chuckling and turned towards Kurt with a: "Well, Hummel it is then."

Kurt knew he was gaping. He had expected retaliation of some sort, with Puck protesting vehemently against kissing a guy and the rest of the guys looking uneasy. But Artie was actually fist pumping in the air, shouting things like "Go Puck and Kurt!", and Mike was still looking at him with a creepily gentle and fond smile, with a gaze that one would give their adorable baby sister. Sam was simply grinning, and well, Finn actually smiled, gave Puck a mock glare and a "Hurt my baby brother and you die" sentence, in which Kurt remembered to splutter and say that he did _not_ need protecting and that Finn would kindly remember that Kurt was older than him.

It was in fact the girls who seemed thrown off by this sudden change, and Kurt couldn't blame them. He was just as disoriented. But Santana and Brittany quickly caught on and started cat-calling, even as Mercedes shouted a "You go, boo!"

Rachel, Tina and Quinn just chanted: "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss..!"

Kurt felt as though he had woken up in an alternate reality and was seriously considering fainting. But Puck was leaning forward now, and he stopped just a few inches away from Kurt's face.

"If you feel uncomfortable about this, princess, I won't force you." Puck said softly.

Kurt's eyes widened. "It's you who should be given the chance to refuse. I would understand if you don't want to kiss a gay guy." His voice sounded even more self-loathing to his own ears.

Puck merely shrugged. "Nah, I'm Puckasaurus, remember? I'm badass, dude, and I can kiss whoever the hell I want to."

Kurt snorted at Puck's choice of words, but shook his head as he said hesitantly, "Are you sure about this?"

Puck frowned. "It's you who I'm worried about, are _you_ sure about this, princess? I can kiss you on the cheek if you are hot on things like keeping your kiss for someone special and all that."

The memory of meaty hands gripping his face and the feeling of a hot, wet tongue pushing its way into his mouth along with the smell of sweat and damp towels flashed through Kurt's mind, and he blanched and paled visibly.

Lowering his gaze, he mumbled with a small self deprecating curl of his lips, "I'm pretty sure that won't be a problem now…" Puck frowned, not understanding the sudden shift in Kurt's attitude, and throwing a glance at Finn, who had heard their exchange since he sat so near to them; saw that Finn looked as confused as he felt.

It was then that Blaine spoke up, his voice slurring dangerously. "Kurt. You don't have to do this if you don't want to." He no longer slouched on Rachel, but was sitting up straight, although his torso swayed a bit as he struggled to keep still.

Though drunk, it seemed as if Blaine really wanted to get this point across, and for one small moment, Kurt's heart was warmed by the care and concern, and he knew this was the guy he fell in love with. The thought hardened his resolve. He was stronger than this, and he wouldn't let some stupid bad encounter with a closeted jock ruin him from enjoying life. Besides, this was just a playful kiss, and he had kissed Brittany and Tina before, it should be no problem to do the same with guys.

Looking up at Puck, who was still staring at him in concern, Kurt said firmly: "Let's do this, Puck, the _right_ way."

Puck's eyes widened, even as Kurt heard Blaine's shout of: "Kurt!" from behind him.

"You sure, Kurt? Is there something you're not telling us, that Blaine somehow knows?" Puck ask, his voice as firm as Kurt's. And Kurt cursed Puck's ability to be perceptive in inappropriate times.

Puck's concern instead fueled Kurt's determination. He knew that he wasn't doing this out of sudden spite at Blaine or some other irrational thought. It was more of a fact that he had finally decided that Karofsky's kiss meant nothing, and will forever mean _nothing_ to him. And something which doesn't matter will have no place to influence him any longer.

Nobody pushes the Hummel's around. Even if it was a mere memory of what someone did.

And Kurt won't let Karofsky inject fear in him, not in front of all of his friends here. Not in front of people who genuinely love and care about him. Not in front of people who he trusted with his life.

Kurt smirked. And for every New Direction's members, it was the flash of the pre-Karofsky Kurt. Confident, sassy, diva-like, bright and definitely with attitude. As feminine as that sounds, however, the firm set of his jaw, and the bright and determined glint in his eyes, along with the shift of his body language—these were all undeniably _male_, and while Blaine was drunk, and everything seemed hazy as hell, it was this image of Kurt that he could see clearly and be utterly focused on, and he felt his stomach tightened with an unknown feeling as he sucked in a sudden deep breath.

"Puh-lease, Puckerman. I decide what I want to do, and nobody can make a Hummel do what he doesn't want to. So are you going to do this, or are you going to continue gaping at me?" Kurt's voice was sharp and with the right amount of bitchiness thrown in, and the trademark quirk of his eyebrow complemented it nicely.

There was a small silence, before Santana and Mercedes whooped loudly, approving of Kurt's 'bitch-please' attitude. The rest just simply doubled over in laughter while cheering on loudly, while Finn chuckled and shouted a "Burned, Puck!".

Laughing along, Puck mock pouted, "Oh it's ON, princess!"

Both of them leaned forward at the same time, and they met in a soft brush of lips. After a small moment, both of them backed away, even as the rest of the New Direction members started cheering and yelling, their voices practically vibrating and resonating in the living room.

Puck and Kurt looked at each other for a moment, before both of them started laughing out loud, and Puck reached over and slapped Kurt on his shoulder.

"Not bad for a virgin, princess!" He shouted.

Kurt smirked. "Meh, I guess it could be worse." He then mock-examined his fingernails even as Puck grabbed him around the neck, pinned him down and ruffled his most precious hair with a "Oh hell, you did NOT just mock the Puckasaurus' skills!"

And as Lauren shouted back: "_As if_ you have any SKILLS, Puckerman!" from across the room, everyone just burst into giggles and collapsed in fits of laughter.

Kurt laughed happily along with them, feeling the most free and light in ages, and took a second to look around the room, immortalizing the moment into memory.

He met Blaine's eyes.

Blaine was looking at him with a fierce intensity in his eyes, and Kurt just couldn't look away. He didn't understand what Blaine's gaze meant, but it made his breath cut shallow and his heart thump quicker in his chest. Blaine was obviously drunk, if his swaying body and flushed cheeks were any indication, and while his eyes were slightly unsteady and hazy, they stared unwavering back at Kurt, and for a brief second, Kurt felt as though he was a caged animal, cornered down by a hunting predator, and it sent shivers up his spine.

Remembering what Blaine had said to him earlier, and the fact that Blaine was drunk as hell, Kurt tore his eyes away from his crush, knowing that if he stared any longer, he wouldn't be able to contain the urge to either kiss Blaine senseless or slap him for making him feel this way.

Even as his heart was thumping madly, and he couldn't really hear any of the cheering that surrounded him any longer, Kurt steadied himself, took in a deep breath, and plunged his mind back into the game.

~KxB~

Kurt sat down at the Berry's dining table, a mug of coffee cradled in his palms as he took in the aroma of the beverage and savoring the scalding drink in small, short sips.

They had partied well after midnight yesterday, and it was nearly three in the morning before everyone just sort of passed out in the living room. After spin the bottle had been an outrageous battle of singing karaoke, with mostly Rachel snatching up the microphone and belting out songs obnoxiously at the top of her voice. Everyone had gotten a go at singing, even himself, and there were a few times that they merely started singing together, their voices jumbling and combining together into a surprisingly perfect chaotic harmony. It was a wonderful experience, even with the words mostly slurred and nearly everyone drunk as shit as they giggled, swayed and danced along to the music.

It seemed that in the end it was only him and Sam who were the ones who weren't completely smashed, since Sam said that too much alcohol would ruin his perfectly maintained body, and they had taken up the task to bring out the blankets and pillows as they helped arrange everyone into a better sleeping position.

As Kurt took another sip of his coffee, he pondered over last night's events. It had been totally fun, but also sort of weird.

After kissing Puck, Kurt had got on to kissing the rest of the New Direction guys. It was actually funny and sort of intriguing in the way that all the guys seemed genuinely okay with it, and was even looking sort of eager to be kissing him, which was definitely odd in Kurt's opinion.

And then there were the times when Kurt could swore the bottle wasn't pointing at him, but after being distracted by either Finn or Puck, the tip would then be magically pointing towards him. It was bizarre, and he had gotten kissed a whole lot more times than he had imagined from both the girls and guys.

Besides that, there was also the fact that the guys seemed to be looking for chances for Kurt to be kissed. Whenever the bottle stopped in their general direction, Puck and Finn would immediately shift away and pointed purposely at him, shouting: "It's Kurt!" before reaching over and snatching up the bottle, not giving Kurt a chance to validate that the bottle was in fact pointing at him. But whenever he voiced his protestation, particularly during times when everybody could clearly see that the tip was pointing at both Finn or Puck and not him, the other guys would jump in with their opinions.

Artie would say: "You sure, Kurt? I could have sworn it landed on you."

Mike would nod so earnestly in agreement and saying things like: "Yeah, it's you Kurt." Or "It pointed at you; I saw it, besides you deserve a kiss much more anyway."

Sam would start spouting some nonsense about how it was meant to be and how Kurt shouldn't shy away from his kissing responsibilities or some crap while quoting movie lines and saying things in unknown languages.

Finn and Puck would just push him towards who he was supposed to kiss, smug grins on their faces.

The girls were all too hammered at that point to notice everything except cheer loudly and accept or give their kisses.

And all the while Blaine would be frighteningly silent, a far cry from how loud, giggly and flirty he was at the beginning. He would just stare intently, and it seemed that after Kurt's first kiss with Puck, Blaine had made it his new found duty to drink as much alcohol that he could get his hands on.

Like what he said, it was all very bizarre in Kurt's opinion.

Also, the guys seem to have also appointed themselves as Kurt's new found guardians of some sort. They kept ruffling up his hair, slapping him on the back, giving him 'bro hugs' and swinging their arms over his shoulders as they talked with him. And there were the looks they gave him, which seemed as though Kurt was a precious little bird they had to cherish and protect.

And Kurt had never imagined he would be saying this, but he felt utterly _smothered_, albeit in a nice, warm and fuzzy way.

Like he said, _utterly_ _bizarre_.

Needless to say, most of the girls and Blaine passed out in the middle of their karaoke session, and the guys followed soon after, either in exhaustion or too drunk to remain conscious. Kurt was the last to fall asleep, taking up the space between Finn and Puck, but was miraculously the first one who got up at nine in the morning.

A shuffling noise alerted him of the fact that he wasn't the only person awake, and after a moment, Blaine came shuffling through the kitchen doorway.

His hair was now in a disarray of curls, and he dropped into the seat opposite Kurt with a loud and drawn out groan.

"Dear god, kill me now." Blaine managed to rasp out, his voice clearly affected by all the alcohol and shouting last night.

Kurt couldn't help but smirk at Blaine's utterly miserable form. "It's your own fault; you guys really drank too much last night."

Blaine gave another moan and buried his head in his hands. "Is it just me, or is there a really loud thumping noise around the whole house? I don't think I can see clearly…"

"It's just you. I'm guessing that's the headache from your hangover." Deciding to take pity on the guy, Kurt gave a small sigh as he set down his cup and stood up, turning around to take from the counter the hangover pills that he had set there when he woke up. He knew such a thing would happen when he first heard about Rachel's party, and had the foresight to bring a whole bunch of them.

Placing both the pills and a cup of water in front of Blaine, Kurt patted his head softly and said, "Get up and take this."

Blaine lifted his head and swallowed down the pills without question, and drinking all the water, Blaine massaged his temple slowly and breathed out small sigh.

"Thanks, Kurt."

Kurt shrugged in response, continuing to sip his coffee. A large part of him was thoroughly anxious, wanting to ask Blaine about last night; but another part of him just wanted to push it all away until he was forced to deal with it.

Thankfully, it was Blaine who started up the conversation.

"You know, even though I was drunk, I remembered everything last night." Blaine said while looking straight at him.

Kurt pretended to gulp down his coffee as he took the moment to think about what he should say. He set down the cup—and if Blaine noticed that his fingers were trembling he didn't mentioned it—and forced himself to look Blaine back in the eye.

"Well, I guessed you remembered your kiss with Rachel then." Kurt replied, his tone was too deliberately light and nonchalant, and Kurt hopes that Blaine hadn't noticed it.

But Blaine did, and he frowned before leaning forward in a sudden move and placed his palm on Kurt's left arm.

"I did. But that wasn't the most important thing though." Blaine's brown eyes were staring so earnestly at him, but Kurt just wanted to look away.

"Well, I guess that's true, seeing that a kiss does pale in comparison to your new found sexuality." Kurt muttered in return, and he shifted his eyes away, not daring to look at this guy, this best friend of his that he loves so much that it hurts his every being just to be around him and yet knowing that he will never _be_ with him.

Blaine frowns, a look of confusion crossing his face before comprehension dawns.

"Oh god, Kurt, you didn't really believed me when I said I was bisexual, did you? I was _drunk_, and it was obviously a joke!" Blaine stuttered out.

A joke? Feeling completely fed up and overcome with an irrational wave of anger, Kurt stood up, and snapped back with his most calm and yet dangerous tone. "Well, excuse me, Blaine, if I don't get this stupid joke of yours. Seeing as you most _obviously_ looked as though you enjoyed the kiss with a _girl_."

Kurt was about to storm out of a kitchen, but Blaine was up and blocking his way before he could do so.

"What? It was just a joking kiss, and I am sorry if you misunderstood, but the kiss with Rachel meant nothing! I was just putting on a show since I was already drunk at that time, if you hadn't notice. And pardon me, but at least I wasn't the one kissing _every single_ _guy_ in the room repeatedly last night!"

If Kurt hadn't been furious before, he would have been after hearing what Blaine had said. Eyes blazing with wild anger, he pinned Blaine with a smothering glare as he took a threatening step closer to him.

"Excuse me? What right do you have to be angry at me after last night? You were the one who fooled around and led me to believe for the whole freaking night that you were actually BISEXUAL and could possibly harbor a crush towards Rachel Berry!"

"It was a joke! Can't you get it through your head?" Blaine shouted right back, and Kurt was stunned momentarily. Blaine never raised his voice or changed his tone, regardless of the situation, but he now stood in front of Kurt with the same amount of blazing anger, and while the circumstances are unfortunate, Kurt found himself enjoying this new found side of Blaine.

"And I thought that all the New Direction guys were straight! But you let them kissed and touched you all over all the same!" Blaine continued on.

Kurt's mouth fall in indignation. "Are you fucking implying that I'm a desperate attention whore, Blaine Anderson?"

Kurt had said it with a cool, detached tone, his face schooled back into a chilly expression as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. And Blaine knew that he had screwed up big time.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Blaine moved closer to Kurt and placed his hands on Kurt's arms. "Look, I don't mean that, okay? I'm just—I'm just angry, after everything that happened last night. Can we just be calm and talk about this?"

It was a good thing that Kurt didn't shy away from his touch, but the countertenor's tone remained polite and cool as he replied.

"Angry? Oh, you're such a freaking hypocrite. Why are you angry? I'm the one who's so freaking pissed to suddenly have a gay friend who tells me he's bisexual!"

Blaine sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry I said that, but trust me, Kurt, it meant nothing, okay? And before you say it, I know that I'm an idiot for making such a joke. I told you before didn't I, that I'm clueless, and I'm honestly awkward at interactions, so please forgive me? I still know that I don't want to screw this—" he gestured between both of them "—up, so please, don't be mad at me?"

Kurt glared at Blaine for a moment longer before letting out a frustrated sound and dropping his gaze. When he looked back up, his eyes were no longer cold, but were instead warm with a tinge of frustration in them.

"I'll have you know, Blaine Anderson, that you are an impossible person to be mad at."

"Thank you. And I'm grateful that you are so willing to put up with all my crap." Blaine said.

"But still, why are you mad anyway? I don't think I've done anything to make you angry, have I?" Kurt asked, a perfectly shaped eyebrow arching in silent enquiry.

At this Blaine blushed so suddenly that Kurt couldn't help but be interested. He heard some vague mumble in reply but couldn't make out the words.

"Speak up, Blaine. Some people cannot hear an ant's voice."

Clearing his throat, Blaine straightened up, looked Kurt right back in his eyes, and said: "I said that I was angry because I was jealous of the New Direction guys."

It was Kurt's turn to be baffled. "Jealous of what? Why would you possibly be jealous of them? What did they do?"

At Blaine's pointed glare at him, it took only a moment for realization to kick in as Kurt in turn blushed a pretty shade of red, his pale, and porcelain skin showing the hue off even more vividly.

"Oh." He breathed out in response, not quite knowing what to say.

Blaine leaned forward and touched his forehead against Kurt's and said softly, "Yes, oh."

Pulling away a bit shyly, Kurt asked, "So, I take it you're not bi then?"

Laughing, Blaine took hold of Kurt's hands in his and replied with a firm shake of his head. "Nope."

"You're absolutely one hundred percent gay then?" There was now a gleam of mischievousness in Kurt's eyes.

Raking his eyes over Kurt's form, Blaine let out a low chuckle which sent a shudder through Kurt's spine as he said breathily, "Hell yeah."

Suddenly pushing Blaine away, Kurt tapped him in the nose once and said haughtily, "Well, glad that this is sorted out, all the worry for nothing, imagine that."

As Kurt moved to make his way out of the kitchen, Blaine had barely enough time to remain flustered as he turned around and grabbed Kurt's wrist.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Why, I'm going to see if anybody has woken up, of course. Now if you'll excuse me." Kurt turned to leave again, but Blaine tightened his hold.

"Wait!"

"What is it, Blaine?" And Kurt looked so positively collected and annoyed that Blaine faltered for a moment, but he gathered up his remaining courage and asked: "Well, aren't we going to talk about this?"

Kurt frowned so innocently back at him. "About what?"

"About us, of course!"

"Us?"

Blaine was getting kind of frustrated now. Didn't Kurt like him back?

"Yes, us! As in you and me, together…" He trailed off as he noticed Kurt moving forward with unexpected grace until they were practically chest to chest.

Kurt's eyes stared right back at him, and Blaine wondered why it took him so long to realize that he had always thought that the twin orbs were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, and that he was practically thinking about Kurt without fail every single day since he met him.

And as Kurt trailed a lone finger down Blaine's chest, Blaine could only gulp and stare back in utter fascination as a small seductive smile played on Kurt's lips.

He had been thwarted the whole night by Finn and the guys last night, and if only he could move in closer now, their lips would be touching…Blaine's thoughts, however, were derailed by Kurt's voice.

"An 'us', hmm? Well doesn't that sound nice, you and me, together…" Kurt's voice trailed off in a lazy drawl, and Blaine marveled at how husky Kurt's voice sounded.

But before he could savor the moment a second longer, he was pushed away and Kurt was smirking at him evilly.

"Well, too bad, _Anderson_, but if you want something, you're going to work for it. I am _not_ going to fall over and into your arms just because you spluttered so eloquently that you want an 'us' to happen."

With a final small probe at his shoulder with a perfectly manicured finger, Kurt grinned devilishly, turned tailed and strutted out of the kitchen as if he were on a fashion runway.

Blaine gaped for a moment, before he closed his mouth and grinned.

Oh, he was definitely up to Kurt's challenge.

~KxB~

Outside the kitchen in the hallway, Kurt leaned back onto the wall and smiled happily.

Looks like he owed the New Direction guys a large dinner in compensation.

~KxB~

And further down the hallway, just inside the living room, the New Direction members were all awake as they plastered themselves on the wall just beside the entranceway. They had all simultaneously waked up when Kurt and Blaine started shouting at one another, and had been eavesdropping the whole time.

Rachel giggled. "Well, at least some good came out of last night's party!"

Santana snapped her fingers, "Hummel's got some jazz going on in there, and it's good that he's letting Blaine do the groveling in turn." She then turned and gave Mercedes a high five.

Quinn stared at the New Direction guys, "Well, it's really sweet of you guys to decide to help Kurt by provoking Blaine's jealousy. That's a really good plan guys."

But all of them just looked vaguely horrified.

Puck moaned and buried his head in his arms. "Dudes, this is so _not_ happening."

Artie was now ramming his wheelchair into the wall. "Agreed dude, this isn't suppose to happen!"

Mike remained silent but had on a murderous look on his face.

Sam muttered something in Na'vi.

And Finn broke down.

"The hell! Kurt was _not_ supposed to get with Blaine! We were supposed to cheer him up, make him get over that jerk, and convince him to come back to McKinley and be with us! Why is this happening? Why did it all go wrong?"

Mercedes frowned. "Oh hell, so that's why you guys were acting so chummy with Kurt last night!"

Puck glared back. "Kurt's our boy, Aretha, and ain't no Garbler dude who runs around kissing girls and breaking princess's heart will be good enough for him."

Sam wailed. "We were supposed to protect him from such evil, lecherous men! But now Blaine seemed to have got his wake up call and actually wants to be with Kurt! Oh, dear Gandalf, where did we go wrong?"

"Nobody should hurt Kurt. And while I respect Blaine as a fellow dancer who can pull of his moves, he's still not good enough for Kurt!" Mike's sudden outburst made the girls widened their eyes in alarm. It was not every day that one got to see Mike Chang lose his cool, or talk loudly, for that matter.

And as the guys all shared a look and huddled together, viciously whispering and making vaguely vicious gestures with their hands, all the girls just shook their head in disbelief as they took a step back from the scene.

Lauren was the first to break the silence by crunching down on an energy bar. "Best after party drama, ever!"

The girls all rolled their eyes and sighed, deciding to keep an eye for any insane acts that might be planned out by the guys. When Brittany said confusedly: "Wait, does this means that all the guys have suddenly decided to be dolphin supporters and help protect gay sharks, or did the alcohol turned them into gay sharks?"

The girls all moaned and looked away, resisting the urge to slap their palms on their forehead.

Really, this was all too much drama for a bunch of people with hangovers, goddamnit!

~The End~

A/N: Please read and review~! It would brighten my day~! XD


End file.
